Kyalin Week 2014
by musicli
Summary: Chapters go in order of the days. Day 1: Freedom, Day 2: Thankful, Day 3: Family, Day 4: Recover, Day 5: Balance, Day 6: Stubborn, Day 7: Trust. Also, due to requests, I will be continuing my story from day 1.
1. Chapter 1

Kya shifted on the cold stone floor, shackles clanking loudly with her every subtle movement. She was cold, tired, starving, and so dehydrated, she could barely move now. The wounds she had received before being captured had now become infected, making her limbs tingle with a numbness that demanded attention, but none would be received. It must have been at least three days since she had been locked up in this tiny room, not even large enough for her to stretch her legs. There were no windows, no lights, just complete darkness and silence, and Kya had accepted her death as she knew it would be quickly approaching.

But that darkness and silence had suddenly ended when the door to the room quickly opened, screeching the whole way as a bright light streamed into the room, blinding Kya as she closed her eyes to avoid the pain. She curled in on herself, afraid of what this person would do to harm her, maybe they'd finally kill her.

Kya flinched away when she felt a strong hand grip her shaking shoulder. The hand quickly pulled away, afraid of harming the woman that laid before them. "Kya..." a raspy voice spoke as they began fearing the worst, "We're gonna need a stretcher here!" the voice sternly called to someone outside the room.

The voice rang in Kya's ears, and then it registered in her mind, "Lin?" a weak voice questioned as eyes opened searching for said woman, only to be blinded again.

"Don't open your eyes, you could damage them, they aren't used to seeing so much light," Lin whispered as she carefully grabbed Kya's hand and ran Kya's fingertips over the twin scar's down her face.

"Lin..." Kya whispered again, tears would have come with the wave of relief she felt if it weren't for her weakened state. "Thank you," she choked "I thought I was going to die in here."

"I'd never allow that to happen." Lin gave Kya's hand a quick squeeze but she didn't release it, and dropped a kiss to Kya's forehead. "You're safe now, I've got you. We are going to take you back to Air Temple Island where your mother is already waiting for you so she can heal you," Lin hushed, soothingly rubbing her callused thumb across Kya's knuckles.

"Water..." Kya mumbled, "Please..."

"Of course," Lin quickly exited the room but returned moments later with a bottle of water before opening it and helping Kya drink from it.

"Let's get you out of these shackles and onto a stretcher," Lin said as she carefully grabbed each shackle, and gently pried each of them open with metalbending to avoid further hurting Kya.

"Please don't go, please stay with me," Kya cried "Please don't leave me alone."

Lin took Kya's hands in her own, lacing her fingers with Kya's, "I won't leave your side, I promise. You're free now, you have nothing to worry about."

Moments later, a stretcher made its way in the doorway and Lin carefully placed Kya on it, cringing every time the woman whimpered.

Lin made sure Kya was secure on the stretcher before tying a piece of fabric around Kya's head, placing it over her eyes, "Just a precaution," Lin said, worry creeping in her voice, as she held Kya's hand again, "Now let's get you to home and to your mom."


	2. Chapter 2

Kya knew that today was a bad day for Lin. It was the anniversary of the day her mother left for her "life-changing journey", but would never return, not even for a visit. So it was expected that Lin now assumed her mother was dead, but it still didn't make it any easier for her, in fact, it made it harder. She didn't know how, when, or where her mother died and the worst part, Lin still held a little hope her mother was alive but she knew it was unlikely. So it made sense that Lin would have a hard time on this day, it would remind her and bring up all those feelings she had buried deep inside long ago.

This was why Kya had decided to make tonight special. She had Lin's favorite foods cooking in the kitchen, dining table set with their best china with candles lit, and a special surprise for waiting Lin in the bedroom. Kya even wore that dress she knew Lin loved on her. She had a few other small things done in preparation for today, like having Lin's favorite scented candles lit, because Kya knew even the smallest things would help make this day better for Lin and now it was time for her to enact her plan to get Lin to come home early.

She dialed Lin's office phone and waited patiently for Lin to pick up, "Chief Bei Fong."

"Lin! Come home quickly! Please!" Kya faked fear, smile beaming, "It's an emergency!" she added before hanging up. She didn't like the fact she had to lie, and so harshly too but that's what it would take to finally get the chief of police to come home early. She smelled the food in the kitchen and quickly walked into continue cooking dinner.

A few minutes later and Kya was putting dinner out onto the table as the front door quickly opened to reveal Lin, ready for absolutely anything, but that soon changed when she looked at Kya. "You've got to be kidding me?" Lin said more than annoyed, "What is this? I can't be leaving work for this nonsense!"

Kya simply pulled Lin inside just enough to shut the door, "Well, you are. I'm sure you just called out early too? You thought there was an emergency and there is."

Lin stood dumbfounded, "What are you talking about Kya?"

"You, Lin!" Kya paused, "Emergency may be a bit of an exaggeration but it was the only way to get you home, but you, every year you spend this day alone. You always somehow manage to work for 72hrs straight every year! It's not healthy how upset you get, and I do understand why. I'm not saying don't acknowledge it but let me try to make you happy, just even a little. It's okay to take a break, you deserve them. So please stay at home, I have your favorite dinner made and a surprise for you."

Lin couldn't believe what she was hearing but she couldn't help but soften at the thought that Kya was doing this for her, "Kya, I'm already signed for these days to work, I can't just stay here, I need to go back."

"No, I know you can stay because I already booked all of your time for the rest of today and tomorrow, so deal with it, you're mine," Kya smiled as Lin's face reflected shock.

"I don't believe you!" Lin opened her brief case and found her schedule. It was true! Kya had booked the rest of today and tomorrow for meetings relating to a southern watertribe festival needing security.

"Now please, there's no use in fighting, just stay," Kya said, walking up to the table and pulling out a chair for Lin.

Lin pondered for a moment before walking into the bedroom, Kya stood confused but when Lin walked out, uniform off, she knew Lin wasn't leaving. She waited for Lin to sit down and tucked in her chair before sitting down herself, "I'm sorry, I really am but I want you to relax for once and what better time when you need it most."

Lin sighed, "I'm not angry, I just wish you would have told me your plan, I would have just taken off."

Kya smiled, "Well, I made your favorites for dinner so eat up because you have another surprise!"

Lin raised an eyebrow but gladly ate her dinner with Kya. At the end, Kya told Lin to go freshen herself up for the night and get comfortable while she cleaned up and secretly planned for her next surprise. Kya couldn't help but love helping Lin and providing this care and love for her, it made her feel so happy, like she was young again and such a free spirit.

Lin was in her nightshirt, rubbing out a muscle in her arm when Kya walked in with lacey, night blue lingerie on, smoking a joint.

Lin's mouth flew open, at first at the damn sight of Kya but then at her smoking, "Kya! What the hell are you doing!"

Kya rolled her eyes, "Don't act so shocked! You knew how much of a stoner I was back in the day! What made you think I couldn't find any weed now a days? And besides, I think you could use it," she smiled.

"Kya! I haven't done that since I was young! I'm chief of police! This is so illegal on so many levels for me! Please if you have to do that stuff, just not in front of me!" Lin wasn't against smoking at all, she honestly thought the law was stupid because of the actual benefits that could be used but because it was illegal, she had to be the bad guy and in force the laws, even the ones she disagrees with.

Kya looked at Lin seriously before blowing out a puff of smoke in Lin's face, "When was the last night you were drug tested chief of police?"

Lin was furious but answered honestly, "Your father was still alive the last time."

Kya laughed, "Then chill out, no one is gonna know. It's just this one time, you could use it, it'll be our little secret," Kya chuckled, "you even have tomorrow off and we can sleep in! Just enjoy yourself a little! I've got your favorite drinks made in the kitchen fridge too, just grab one when you want it."

Lin's resolved crumbled and she grabbed the joint from Kya's hands and took a few hits before placing it in Kya's mouth, "Thank you, you're right," Lin said and sat down on the floor against their bed.

Kya joined and wrapped an arm around Lin, "I love you and care about you so much, remember that okay? Let's just enjoy this time while we have it, okay?"

Lin nodded and they quickly finished the joint. "Feeling better?" Kya laughed placing a kiss on Lin's cheek.

Lin rolled her eyes but turned her face to share a kiss with Kya, "Yes, thank you. I'm gonna go grab that drink now." Lin smiled before getting up and returning, drink in hand.

"I didn't put this cute lingerie on for nothing, you know?" Kya joked.

Lin grinned before pulling Kya up and kissing her deep, "I know, and I plan on showing you how thankful I am for doing this quite soon," Lin grinned before kissing Kya again, putting her drink down and snaking her arms around Kya.

"I love you Lin."

"I love you too, thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Lin couldn't sit still. Anxiety had filled her veins days ago, and still, after days of no eating or sleeping, she couldn't sit still. She should have tired out by now, but her anxiety was her worst enemy. If she sat down, she'd bounce her leg, fiddle with her fingers, pull on her shirt, tap her fist against her leg, anything to keep herself moving. Even if she stood up, she'd find herself pacing around in circles.

She was sitting at a small, wooden, watertribe table, mind was racing and leg bouncing when the door to the study room opened. Lin froze and her heart skipped a beat. She heard the cheery Katara greet her with her name. She took a quick breath and forced a smile before turning around to help the elderly woman to her seat, "Oh please, Lin! You don't have to help me! I'm not that old yet!" Katara waved.

Lin simply replied, "It's the least I can do after all the years you've looked after me," and sat down in the seat across from Katara, the woman who was already like a second mom to her.

"So? Why did you come all the way from Republic City to see me? I know how you hate the cold. If you needed to talk to me, you could of just called," the older woman chuckled.

Lin suddenly felt like she was drowning in anxiety, mouth open to say something but words couldn't form.

Katara's eyebrows furrowed with worry as she reached across the table to place a hand over Lin's clenched fist, "Lin? What's wrong? Has something serious happened?"

Lin almost laughed at herself, letting a smile show through, "No, no! Nothing bad has happened, everyone and everything is going well!" Lin smiled, relaxing a little "Very well actually."

"Then what brings you here?" Katara smiled, relieved by Lin's words, "Not that I don't enjoy the occasional visits I get from you, I do wish you'd visit more."

Lin smiled, hands starting to get clammy again, "Well, I may be able to do that for you," Lin paused and cleared her throat slightly, "I came to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage. I love her, all of her, and I want to spend the rest of our lives together. Would you give us your blessing?" Lin rushed out as a blush spread across her face, she was more than embarrassed but she felt it necessary to ask.

Katara smile simply widened with joy, as she pulled both of Lin's hands within her own, "You've had it ever since you were born. You may not be my child, but I watched you grow your whole life. You have always been like family, it was only time before you truly became part of this family. You make my Kya so happy, I couldn't never disapprove of your marriage."

Lin leapt across the table to hug the woman, she couldn't thank her enough before finally sitting back down, "Do you think she will say yes?"

Katara chuckled, "Of course she will say yes! I've seen the way she looks at you, she's so much more in love witj you than I think you believe. Have you bought a ring yet? I know that's the new thing in Republic City!"

Lin shook her head, "I wanted to ask you first, but I think I know which one I'm going to get her."

"What's it look like? Describe it to me! Oh please plan the wedding for the fall! You know that's Kya's favorite season and Air Temple Island is beautiful then! Think of how romantic!" Katara smiled and Lin could have sworn that that was what kept this woman going, no matter how old and wise the elder was, she was still a young girl at heart.

"It's a white gold band and it has diamond that is two toned, blue and grey, and it just seems perfect," Lin smiles, "and I was already planning on that but I have to see what Kya wants."

"Oh Lin! I'm so excited for you two! Please send me all the info about the wedding and maybe a photo of you two and one of the ring?" Katara stood up, smiling never fading, "Would you like to stay for dinner? I'm about to start cooking."

"Oh I couldn't!" Lin stood up, following Katara out of the room, "I don't want to intrude."

"The day you intrude in my home is the day I'm dead and this isn't my home anymore," Katara chuckled, "Please, stay, it'll give me some time to catch up with you."

"Ok, you got me, I'll stay for dinner, but dinner only! No trying to trick me into using the guest room again," Lin laughed, all anxiety gone and replaced with happiness.


End file.
